


I might, like, you know, maybe, kind of be in love with you?

by INKanna



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lonely gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INKanna/pseuds/INKanna
Summary: "Well whatever. Just wanted to see you before I left."That got Senkuu to shift his gaze to Gen. "You leaving already? Got somewhere to be?"Gen grinned mischievously. "Yeah. Actually I do."Senkuu raised a questioning eyebrow.Gen twirled a long lock of his dark hair around his finger. "You'll see tomorrow”, he smiled.“That sounds suspicious”, Senkuu pointed out while measuring something with a pipet.To that Gen could only shrug. “It might be.”Or: Gen is lonely and finds himself slowly falling in love with an odd science nerd.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my fellow shippers. Like literally one day I'll go down with this ship. But yeah. In my opinion this fandom has unfairly small amount of content so obviously I had to add to it. A fair warning for starters: I'm by no means a native English speaker and therefore my works might have some grammatical errors. I hope they don't bother you too much. Feedback and corrections in the comments are appreciated. That's all! Now enjoy!

It was friday evening. Gen was sitting at the clubroom table, playing with cards. A couple of members of the psychology club were still there, each doing their own thing. The cards flew past his fingers with practiced care and precision, but his mind was elsewhere. Mind wandering, his eyes landed on the window. 

No, not the window, but the scenery behind it. The golden rays of sunshine enveloped the school grounds with their ethereal beauty. Specks of dust danced in the rays like fairy dust. The sun would soon set, leaving him no choice but to get home. Alone. Again. 

A heavy sigh rattled through his lungs. He was used to it by now. He really was. He'd had to get home to no one as long as he could remember. His parents being well known actors and all. It didn't make it any easier or comforting though. "Asagiri!" Gen startled at the call of his surname.

"Sorry," one of his kouhais said sheepishly, "didn't mean to scare you like that. We're leaving now", she gestured towards her two other friends, "you're the last one here. Shouldn't you head home too?" Gen glanced at the room around him and sure enough, he really was the last person in the room. 

"Yea… Yeah. I probably should", he sighed and flashed one of his signature bright grins at the girls. They left the room giggling and wishing him a good weekend. With one final glance at the window he got up and hit his knee on the table in the process. "Ow", he protested as the house of cards he hadn't even registered building came tumbling down. 

He clicked the lights off in the room and slid the door shut. The silence in the dimly lit corridor made him uneasy. It wasn't unusual for him to stay this late, but it was friday. Most of the students had already left hours ago leaving the aging building even creepier than it already was. Gen really hated being alone. 

On his way through the school he tried to hum a familiar tune to ease his mind. Through the corridors, past the cafeteria on the third floor and down two flights of stairs and there past the science classrooms would be the exit… Wait. Oh. How peculiar. 

A light shone from under one of the classroom doors. Maybe a teacher was still working or someone had just forgotten to turn the lights of, in which case he really should check it out. As Gen approached the door he began to procrastinate. What if he was interrupting someone? Nah. It'd be fine. And so he slid the door open finding… Nothing. 

At first glance at least. But when he took another look at the room he saw something, no, someone?!?! A student. Now this was unusual. None of the people Gen knew had a habit of staying in the chemistry lab this late after school. Must be one of the new students, he mused as he stepped into the room. "Hello", he tried. But the student didn't react in any way. Gen strode across the room stopping next to the figure apparently… sleeping? head resting on his hands. 

Yeah, Gen didn't know this guy. The boy looked younger than him. Maybe fifteen or sixteen. No, he was probably fifteen since Gen guessed he had started at the high school this year. There was nothing special about the boy. Although Gen had to admit he was kinda cute with his fair hair tied on a bun in his neck. Suddenly an alarm went off on the table and the boy snapped his head up. Gen yelped in a very non masculine way, but if you asked him he would deny it ever happening. 

The boy remained blissfully unaffected by Gen's presence regardless of the noise. Gen was already starting to consider the possibility that the boy wasn't even aware of him until he shoved a cup in his hands. "Hold this." Gen hustled to hold the thick liquid as the boy assembled some kind of filtering system on the table. The boy made grabby hands towards the cup without looking up and Gen carefully handed it to him. 

After several minutes of the boy working and Gen occasionally handing something to him, between thoughts about leaving, Gen couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. 

"What are you making?" 

"Hm?" the boy looked up from his concoction and for the first time Gen noticed the boy had beautiful, piercing red eyes. "Oh. Acetylsalicylic acid", he answered like it was nothing.

"Yeah, says nothing to me", Gen laughed. The boy smirked. "But you're a third year, right? Shouldn't you already know this stuff, senpai?" 

"Well you see, I never liked chemistry that much. I'm more of a psychology and philosophy kind of person myself", Gen thought out loud. 

"You'd make a good lab assistant, though, senpai." The boy turned to him and laid one foot on top of the other elegantly. 

Gen swallowed. "Oh don't bother with the senpai part. You can just call me Gen or Asagiri. Whatever you see fit", Gen tried to will the threatening blush off of his face. The boy was kind of intimidating. 

The boy nodded and turned back to his work. "I'm Senkuu", he stated bluntly. 

Gen glanced at the clock on the wall. It was late. He should go. Not that he was in a hurry or anything, but still. "Yeah, okay, it was nice meeting you Senkuu-chan, but I should probably leave. I just came to check if someone had forgotten to turn the lights of, anyway so… yeah. Bye!" And with a tiny wave over his shoulder Senkuu sent him off. 

…

Gen had never really considered himself a particularly nice person. He was an opportunist and had a bad habit of manipulating the people around him. But apparently he was nice enough to take the classroom's thrash out by a friend's request. He regretted his choice now though. He'd have to climb all the stairs up to get back to his classroom on the third floor. Well the weather was nice, he thought, bathing in the sunlight. 

"Hey, you! Take him to the nurse's", someone called to the right of him, where a group of students were having a P. E. lesson. Instinctively Gen turned his head towards the sound and found the teacher watching him expectantly. 

"Me?" Gen uttered pointing at himself. 

"Yes you. Do you see anyone else I could be talking to?" 

"Well… no?" Gen offered as a thin boy got shoved his way. At first Gen failed to see what exactly was wrong with the boy, but when a trail of blood trickled from his nose he understood. The boy looked up and Gen scolded himself for not recognising him from the start. "Senkuu?" 

A devilish grin split his face, the blood just making it worse. "Hi, Mentalist." 

Gen groaned at the boy's indifference and grabbed a tissue from his pocket. "Here, clean yourself up a bit." 

"So, what happened?" Gen leaned on the wall next to a bench on which Senkuu sat at the nurse's office. 

When Senkuu answered his voice was a bit muffled by the tissue he was holding to his nose to stop the bleeding. "I fell asleep." He said. With a straight face. He wasn't joking, right? Was this science nerd even able to joke? 

"You… fell asleep?" 

"Yeah." 

"How do you even…?" 

"Well, you see, Mentalist. When a human body needs rest…" 

"I know how falling asleep works. I like psychology, remember? I meant, how do you even fall asleep in the middle of a ball game?" Gen stopped Senkuu before he even got started and got an unimpressed stare for an answer. 

Senkuu rubbed his eyes with a free hand and looked up. "I wasn't in the game. I was sitting on the players' bench and waiting for the unfortunate moment I'd have to go on the field, when I nodded off. And because I was asleep I obviously couldn't dodge the fricking ball and therefore got hit on the face. There you have it. You satisfied now, Mentalist?" Gen nodded, a small smirk dancing on his lips. His smile got interrupted by a frown, however.

"What's with the mentalist shit?" he asked. 

"Oh. Since you said I could call you whatever I wanted, I thought Mentalist fit you perfectly", Senkuu smirked. 

"But why?" 

"Well you yourself said you like psychology and philosophy. And I've heard that you do hypnotism and clairvoyance shit in between the classes, so…" he shrugged. 

"Oh, you've heard of me?" Gen wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm flattered. But I have to admit that I hadn't heard of you before we met, like what, two weeks ago." 

"Two weeks, three days and 6 hours, actually", Senkuu corrected without missing a beat. When he caught Gen's astonished if not a bit disbelieving expression a slight blush crept up his neck. "I have this thing with keeping a really good track of time… Anyway, the point is I don't really go around announcing my presence similarly to you, so that's probably why."

"Yeah and 'cause you're new." 

"But there, my dear Mentalist, you are wrong. I've been going to this school for a year already." 

"What? But you're fifteen, right?" 

"Soon sixteen, but yeah correct." 

"Then how?" 

"I skipped a few years." 

Gen dragged a hand down his face and groaned. "So you're some kind of super genius now, huh?" Senku snorted and Gen could practically hear the eyeroll. 

The school bell was the reason for their separation this time around. Senkuu dabbed his bloodied nose a few times more and deemed it good enough. "I have chemistry next, so. Bye! See ya around, Mentalist!" 

… 

Now that Gen had gotten to know Senkuu, it seemed like the boy popped up everywhere. He'd see him in between the classes, in morning assembly, even bathroom, during lunch… well not that often during lunch. Why, you ask. Because for some odd reason Senkuu refused to take a break even when he got the opportunity and apparently rather spent the time in the chemistry lab. 

"Yeah, you can go ahead Ruri. I'll be there in a minute!" Gen promised while crouching down to tie his loose shoelaces. He and Ruri had been on their way to their usual lunch spot on the courtyard. Gen pushed himself up just as a loud bang and a rattle of breaking glass reached his ears. He rushed down the hallway just to end up in front of, who would have guessed, chemistry classroom. "I swear if it's Senkuu again… ", Gen muttered while entering the classroom cautiously. 

"Is everything alright?" he called. 

"Yep. Well no, but I am." It was Senkuu. 

"What'd you do this time?" 

"This time, Mentalist, it wasn't me." Senkuu cast him a pointed look. There were black streaks of what seemed like soot on his face where the goggles had failed to do their job. It seemed like he had tried to wipe it off, without success. 

"Hmm. You know that's hard to believe, right?" 

Senkuu took a step closer to him, avoiding the shards of glass on the floor. "And why's that, Mentalist?" 

"You know what? I should probably just go. My friend's waiting and she'll come looking for me if I don't show up."

"A girlfriend?" Senkuu questioned, kicking the glass with sudden interest. "No! Ruri's just a… " "Oh, I know her. Definitely not your girlfriend then", Senkuu smirked. Mutual understanding befell them.

"Chrome?" 

"Chrome." 

"What about me? Oh, hi Gen. What're you doing here?" Speak of the devil. Chrome stepped in with a dustpan in hand. He looked even worse than Senkuu and suddenly it was way easier to believe in Senkuu's innocence. "Well, you know. Just chilling. You?" Gen made himself comfortable by sitting on top of one of the desks. Chrome shifted his gaze on the corpse of some kind of glass contraption on the floor. He looked sheepish when he gave his answer. "Senkuu wanted help with his project, but as you can see it didn't go that well." 

"Gen!" a girl's voice called from the hallway and Chrome perked up. "Here!" Gen called back. Soon a gold haired girl peeked into the room. "Here you are! I was starting to get worried… Chrome! What happened? Are you alright? Let me help you." 

Senkuu leaned on the table next to Gen while observing the duo trying to clean up the mess. 

"It's nothing dangerous, right, what you were making?" 

Senkuu shook his head. "They'll be fine." 

"Good. Have you eaten?" 

"Nope." 

"Wanna hang out with me then?" 

"Just a moment. I'll grab my lunchbox from my bag."

And so Gen had company for the next half an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post as soon as I've written enough for the next chapter! Feel free to discuss in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm supposed to learn German. And I thought: What a better way to learn a language than by watching shows in that language? I ended up watching Dr. Stone with German dub, twice. And I didn't hate it... Me? Who hates English dubs with a passion? Didn't hate the German version? Yeah, anyway I learnt that das Weltall means the Space... 
> 
> Now, this chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be. Not that it's a bad thing, right? The more the better.

Drip, drop, drip, drop. The shooting pitter patter of the rain made Gen drowsy. Five minutes until the school bell would announce his freedom, but the seconds seemed to have frozen in place. His eyelids felt so, so heavy. The raindrops chased each other on the window and painted abstract patterns in their wake. Everything outside seemed to have a darker hue due to the rain. But it wasn't grey or miserable. By some miracle the sun peeked behind the clouds, making the scene look otherworldly. It made Gen smile a little. "... dismissed." He caught only the last of the teacher's words, but it was enough for him. 

"Senkuu-chan~!" he sing sang. The young scientist sighed, but didn't bother turning around, unlike a few other chemistry club members. 

"At this point I'm starting to suspect you don't have other friends, since you bother to hang around me so much." 

"So mean Senkuu-chan~ I do have friends. You know I do." 

"Yeah. It's kinda ridiculous how we practically have the same friend group, but you didn't even know I existed." 

"Don't remind me of that!" 

Senkuu snickered. 

"Well whatever. Just wanted to see you before I left." 

That got Senkuu to shift his gaze to Gen. "You leaving already? Got somewhere to be?" 

Gen grinned mischievously. "Yeah. Actually I do." 

Senkuu raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Gen twirled a long lock of his dark hair around his finger. "You'll see tomorrow”, he smiled. 

“That sounds suspicious”, Senkuu pointed out while measuring something with a pipet. 

To that Gen could only shrug. “It might be.” 

Suddenly the noise of an abrupt downpour caught both of their attention. A flash far in the horizon split the sky open. Senkuu must have caught the drop of Gen’s face, since he said. “I’d be a gentleman and lend you my umbrella, but you know, then I’d get wet. And that's not ideal.” 

Gen snapped his eyes back to Senkuu. “How’d you know I didn’t bring an umbrella?”

“Observation, Mentalist. It’s called observation.”

Gen rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun Senkuu-chan!” he pouted.

“Yeah, yeah right. Didn’t you have somewhere to be?” 

“Oh fuck! Yeah, you’re right. I have to go!” And so he went. Almost ruining a dozen science experiments in his wake, but he went. 

Later standing in his bathroom Gen ran his long dainty fingers through his damp newly dyed locks. In the mirror he looked like he had just taken a shower, which he hadn't. He had just walked home from the hairdresser's. In hindsight he probably should have consulted his parents about this before… Nah, screw that. They'd have to be home to even notice the change, which they weren't, like ever. He drowned the pang in his chest with a grin. In the mirror his reflection with half black half silvery white hair responded with a sad grimace. 

He ruffled most of the water out of his hair with a towel and changed to his pajamas. He’d take a shower in the morning. His phone buzzed, signaling the arrival of a new message. 

To: Mentalist At: 8.06 PM  
I was wrong

To: Scientist At: 8.07 PM  
About what?

To: Mentalist At: 8.07 PM  
It wouldn’t’ve been very gentlemanly of me to give you my umbrella

To: Scientist At: 8.08 PM  
?

To: Mentalist At: 8.09 PM  
You could’ve gotten hit by lightning

To: Scientist At: 8.09 PM  
Shocking

To: Mentalist At: 8.10 PM  
Literally

To: Scientist At: 8.10 PM  
>:p

To: Mentalist At: 8.11 PM  
You got home fine?

To: Scientist At: 8.11 PM  
Yeah, little wet tho

To: Mentalist At: 8.12 PM  
For me? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

To: Scientist At: 8.15 PM  
Ew

To: Mentalist At: 8.15 PM  
Xd

To: Mentalist At: 8.15 PM  
xD

To: Mentalist At: 8.16 PM  
Any chance youd tell me wah t yo y were doi g today???

Gen’s face was still burning from before. What had he been supposed to say to that? At some point he had even been sure the science nerd couldn’t even joke? What was this??? He read the new message. Senkuu’s sentences always seemed to lose grammar as the time went by. It was a clear indication of the fact that the boy wasn’t concentrating on one thing at a time. Even at the moment he was probably conducting some kind of experiment in his own room. Not that Gen had ever seen any in person. He’d never even been to Senkuu’s. He’d just heard about the experiments from Taiju and Yuzuriha, two of the closest people to Senkuu. Gen hadn’t known them before meeting Senkuu, but getting to know them was inevitable when you wanted to befriend Senkuu. Gen plopped down on to his bed and buried himself in the blankets, phone still in hand. 

To: Scientist At: 8.21 PM  
Not

To: Scientist At: 8.21 PM  
A

To: Scientist At: 8.21 PM  
Chance

To: Scientist At: 8.22 PM  
You’ll see tomorrow

To: Scientist At: 8.22 PM  
As I said

To: Scientist At: 8.23 PM  
Earlier

To: Scientist At: 8.23 PM  
(づ￣ ³￣)づ

To: Mentalist At: 8.36 PM  
:(

To: Mentalist At: 8.36 PM  
Fine

To: Scientist At: 8.40  
How long btw?

To: Mentalist At: 8.42  
7 263 486 seconds

To: Mentalist At: 8.43  
Decipher from that

To: Scientist At: 8.45  
⚆ _ ⚆

It was vague, but Senkuu had understood what he meant. It’d been almost three months since they’d met for the first time. The summer break was getting closer day by day.

… 

Gen doesn’t really know why. He’s never known why. It just happened. One moment he was wallowing in self pity doing nothing, the next he had stumbled upon an interesting little shit. Oh, of course he meant the scientist. He’s a little shit. Okay fine, Gen really didn’t have the right to say so. He was at least as annoying himself, if not more so.

“So you don’t like it?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Did you mean it though?”

“No!” Senkuu squeezed the bottle containing the indicator solution a tad too hard and the liquid which it had been added to turned an angry shade of pink. “I just said that if you’d come to me I’d have done the same with less time and effort. Not to mention money,” he smirked.

“You’re awful!” Gen shoved him by the shoulder and Senkuu stumbled a bit, but there was no real anger on Gen’s face, just mirth. 

“You’re just saying that.” 

“How’d you know for sure?”

“Well, I don’t. Just assumed.” Senkuu had once again turned to his work. It didn’t bother Gen. He liked that. He liked this. Whatever it was. 

“As if I’d trust my precious hair in your care!”

…

Senkuu didn’t lie. That’s it. Yeah, that's probably it. Senkuu told the truth, always. Or whatever he believed to be the truth anyways. He didn't beat around the bush. Straight to the point. A complete opposite of Gen. Gen who lied to be liked. No. It wasn’t exactly lying. More like selective omission of the truth. To many, Senkuu’s way of expressing himself could come across as rude or cold. To Gen, it was only endearing, alluring even. With him Gen could almost let himself relax, because he knew Senkuu would ever only speak the truth with him. If he ever found Gen truly annoying or didn’t want his company anymore, he would just say so. Not come up with lame excuses or start avoiding him. 

“Hey Asagiri! Found yourself a new toy?” The sneering comment snapped him out of his head.

“Yeah! Weren’t the girls enough for you? You going after boys now?”

“You can do better tho! Why pick him?” His tormentors erupted in loud, mocking laughter. Gen granted them only a small indifferent smile as he went by. Regardless, Senkuu noticed the coldness in his eyes.

“Should I have said something?” Senkuu questioned after the pair could no longer see the group. 

Gen shook his head. “No. No, I’m used to it, really. It’s only one of the side effects of having celebrity parents, unwanted attention that is.” And he really was used to it. The comments hadn’t come as a surprise. “Not everyone can appreciate my alluring beauty”, he noted with a humoristic glint in the corner of his eye and offered Senkuu, for once, a small, a little more genuine smile. 

“Hmm. Yeah, I suppose so. Though, I can’t fathom what beauty you’re referring to.” Senkuu’s teasing earned him only a smack on the back of his head. 

…

“Senkuu-chan~ pleaseee!! You promised meee~ I dressed up for this!” Gen whined laying down on one of the desks. “Everyone else went already. And this is where I find you! During a break! It’s summer Senkuu!” 

“Well sorry, but this really couldn't wait any longer. The results could have been altered if I’d put this off for even a few hours longer.”

“But it’s fricking hot in here! I’m melting!”

“If you’re as hot as you claim, why bother wearing pants at all?”

“And ruin my aesthetic? Never!”

“...”

“And did you even take a look at my outfit? The yukata barely even reaches my butt!”

“Your point being?”

“Pervert!”

Senkuu sighed irritably, though an amused grin split his features. “I'll buy you a cola.”

“Really?” Gen perked up and fumbled to catch an object Senkuu tossed his way.

“Go fetch one for yourself from the vending machine down the hall.”

Taking a better look at the object, Gen recognised it as a coin. “Tsk”, he clicked his tongue, but complied. He couldn’t resist his cold beverage, which even the gods would prefer over wine. 

Entering the classroom once again, Gen plopped, this time, on the teacher’s desk to slurp his drink. Senkuu was still tinkering with his apparently really important project. Whatever, it wasn’t like Gen wanted to be first on Senkuu’s to do -list anyways… Wait what? 

“Thirty minutes”, Senkuu said. 

“Hm?”

“Then I’ll be ready. And we can do whatever you want.”

Whatever you want… Whatever I.... want? the words played in Gen’s mind and he almost choked on his cola. 

“And besides, wouldn’t it be more comfortable to go when the sun isn’t so high anymore, so that we don’t fry alive?” he continued as if he hadn’t noticed Gen’s distress. 

Between his coughs Gen managed a small nod and a “Yeah… sure.”

It took only twenty minutes until Senkuu was offering him a bag. “Wanna carry this for me?” 

“What’s in it?” Gen asked while trying to peek inside. 

“Nuh uh. No peeking until I say so, if you want me to treat you to something to eat.”

“But now you just raised my interest!” 

Senkuu shrugged. “Well if you’re not hungry…”

“Fine! I won’t peek, I promise!”

Not long after, they had finally joined their friends at the festival site. The sun was already starting to set and the humid heat was getting brought to a tolerable degree. Tiny lanterns decorated the trees and the small food stalls, which sold everything from candy apples to ramen. Small children played in between the tents with their friends, their parents tenderly watching them. Festivals were, without a doubt, Gen’s favourite part of the summer. Especially ones spent with friends. 

“We were starting to think you wouldn’t come!” Chrome exclaimed, turning to them. Behind him and Ruri Gen could see Taiju, Yuzuriha, even Ginro and Kinro had decided to come and last Gen caught a sight of Kohaku, Ruri’s sister, and their small cousin Suika. 

“Yeah, really, I was starting to doubt it myself for a moment there”, Gen confessed smirking. “This one just couldn’t stop experimenting, even just for a few hours!” he jabbed his index finger to Senkuu’s chest. Senkuu grabbed it and held on to his hand for a moment. 

“Well, we’re here now. So stop complaining.” The moment would have been intimate, if not for the grumble of Gen’s stomach. Senkuu dropped his hand. “Are you hungry?” It made Gen blush. 

“What a stupid guestion!!” Gen threw his hands over his head. “I haven’t had anything besides cola since midday!” 

A small cough caught his attention. “We all ate already, sorry”, Yuzuriha told them, “But now we can tell you which places have the best food!” 

“Yeah! You have to try the karaage and yakisoba!” Taiju chimed in. 

“And the taiyaki are so delicious, too!” little Suika yelled. 

“What if we all meet up again after Senkuu and Gen have had something to eat? We could meet at that big tree there”, Ruri suggested pointing to the large tree in the middle of the festival site. 

“Fine by me”, Senkuu said and everyone else voiced their approval after him. And so it was decided. Everyone went their separate ways.

“How’d you do that!” Senkuu had just won a prize in one of the booths and was looking at the small variety of items among which he could pick whatever he liked. 

“Basic physics. I just calculated the angel I had to throw the ball in”, Senkuu seemed to have made up his mind and snatched an item from the box. “This’ll do'', he informed the person holding the booth and turned to Gen. 

“Doesn't seem very basic to me”, Gen muttered. 

Senkuu snorted and rolled his eyes. “It is, believe me. Now, close your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

“Do it.” 

Gen did, and after a moment he could feel Senkuu grab one of his hands and place something in it. Oh, he thought, a present?

“You can open them now.”

On his palm laid a beautifully decorated, brand new deck of cards. For a moment he couldn't bring himself to say anything. “Did you just…”

“Yeah, there wasn’t really anything else that looked useful among the prizes. I thought that at least you would like them. Do you? Because if you don’t, you don’t have to… “ Senkuu reached towards the deck. Instinctively Gen brought the cards closer towards himself to protect them.

“Nuh uh! They’re mine now! And I do! I do like them. Thanks”, he whispered the last part. 

“Uh, okay, good. Should we head to the meeting place now?” Senkuu seemed uncharacteristically awkward as he ran his fingers through his unruly hair, which he had decided to leave open, for once. “Oh and, I can take the bag now.”

Gen tugged the strap of the bag over his head and handed it to Senkuu. “You about to show me what’s inside?”

“Soon enough, Mentalist”, he smiled.

On their way to the meeting spot at the big tree they ran into Taiju and Yuzuriha and walked the rest of the way together with them. “Heyy!! You four are the last ones!” Ginro announced while waving at them. 

“Should we go find a place where we could rest for a while? My legs are kinda killing me at the moment”, Ruri pleaded. Gen glanced at her shoes. Yep, those heels looked painful. 

“Yeah, I was actually about to suggest we find a place, which isn’t this crowded. I’ve got something fun for us”, Senkuu responded with a secretive grin, raising the bag so that everyone could see. 

“Ooh! What is it?” Suika and Ginro asked at the exact same time and that got a good laugh out of the group of friends. 

It took a while but they found a relatively empty spot with a few benches in the nearby park. Ruri sat down with a relieved sigh and Chrome offered her a water bottle. Suika was explaining how she’d gotten this really big watermelon plushie from one of the booths to Kinro, who politely nodded in the right places. Kohaku would never have admitted it, but Gen noticed that she looked as relieved to sit as Ruri. Not surprising, since she liked to wear at least as high heels as Ruri regardless of their different personalities. 

The sun had set a while ago and the park shone in the soft artificial light of the streetlamps. But the corner they had chosen was in a shadow. Senkuu seemed to think that was a good thing for some reason. Gen glanced up. Stupid really, but he did. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but what he saw wasn’t really even worth describing. Sad as it was, in the middle of the town even on particularly clear nights as this, no stars were visible on the canvas of the sky. The city lights reflected from anywhere and everywhere lighting up the dark of the night with an ugly orangish tint. 

“What were you going to show us Senkuu-san?” Kohaku asked and the group fell silent. Senkuu looked up from where he had settled on the ground when there wasn’t enough room for everyone on the benches. He cleared his throat and opened his bag. The bag Gen had been carrying around for so long, the whole time itching to examine its insides. And now Senkuu pulled a plastic bag from it. No, it was more like something wrapped in plastic. When Senkuu didn’t continue to unwrap whatever it was that he had in that package, Gen shifted his gaze to Senkuu’s face and found him already looking at him. 

“Actually, I’ll let Gen unwrap this for us”, he smirked, “since he was kind enough and didn’t peek in the bag.” Gen snorted but accepted the offered package anyway. Slowly and carefully he peeled the plastic off of the item… no it was multiple items. Kinda like sticks. Sticks? Gen gasped and took one of the sticks in hand. They were sparklers! But there was something different about them. They didn’t look like they were bought from a store, and then again why would Senkuu wrap them up like this if they were?

“Did you make these yourself!” he exclaimed at the same time as the others caught on. 

“I’m honestly surprised that you didn’t realise sooner”, Senkuu looked amused as he raised an eyebrow at him.

“You weren’t? Were you…?”

“Yep.”

“You were making these when I came to get you!?” 

Senkuu nodded and got a lighter from his bag. “Who wants to try them first?” Several me’s were shouted at the same time. 

They did work. Not that Gen had doubted it. The sparks lit up their dark corner of the park and suddenly Gen understood why Senkuu had thought a darker spot would be better. In the dark the little starshaped sparks shone like their actual counterparts and for a moment Gen could pretend he was actually looking up and not down. In the moment he shut out all the background noise, Suika’s elated shouts and the chatter of the others, there was only him and the stars. And Senkuu. Senkuu had managed to sneak next to him and lit his own sparkler with Gen’s and soon the sparks doubled.

All fun comes to an end, though. After all the sparklers had been burned Kohaku deemed that it was time to get Suika home. Ginro and Kinro left with Kohaku and Suika. The rest of them sat there content with each other's company. They were talking about something, but Gen didn't follow the flow of the conversation. He tuned out the sounds of his friends and listened only to their surroundings. There was a dog barking somewhere far, the distant sound of car engines and people still continuing the festival not so far. At some point, before he even noticed, the chirping of the cicadas had lulled him to sleep. 

“Gen”, a sound penetrated the sheet of his dreams and he stirred. “Gen, wake up”, it was Ruri, “We’re leaving”.

“Uh”, was all Gen could manage in his confused state that teetered on the edge of sleep and being awake. He stumbled up and registered that the only people present were him, Ruri and Senkuu.

“Everyone else left already?” 

“Yeah, just moments ago”, Ruri answered. 

Gen nodded and tapped his pocket to find his phone. The time read 9.27 PM. It didn’t say anything to him. He didn’t have the slightest idea of how long he’d slept for. Not that it really mattered. “Shall we go then?” He covered a yawn with his hand. 

They walked in silence through the park. The first half of the journey they were able to take together, but Gen and Senkuu separated from Ruri on the subway station. She had to take a sub to a completely opposite direction than Senkuu and Gen. She waved them goodbye as she stepped into the vehicle. The one that Gen and Senkuu would have to take would come in 7 minutes. Gen plopped down onto a faded red bench next to the wall. After a moment he felt, more than anything, Senkuu take a seat next to him. He was tired. And content. Here at that moment with Senkuu. His head started to tilt to the side, mere millimeters from Senkuu’s shoulder. And then the subway came. 

In the subway, though, nothing prevented Gen from laying his head on Senkuu’s shoulder, so he did, and Senkuu didn’t protest. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want to go home. Didn’t want to be left alone again. 

“Gen, I’m pretty sure the next stop is yours”, Senkuu murmured with a low voice, not really wanting to bother the near asleep boy. 

“ ‘n’t care…” Gen mumbled.

“But you have to take the stop to get home.”

“... don’t want to.” Gen knew he was being selfish. He knew it, but he allowed it for himself. Just this once, he thought, so I won’t have to be alone, please.

“For the same reason you only ever leave from school in time to go to bed?” Gen didn’t answer but Senkuu could feel the tiny nod, which Gen gave, on his shoulder. “I suppose you could come to my place tonight.” At that Gen visibly relaxed. His shoulders dropped and his weight shifted so that he was leaning harder on Senkuu. He wasn’t heavy, just closer. 

Senkuu's place wasn't anything special. It was considerably smaller than Gen's but it felt more homey. It looked more lived in. Even though Senkuu too, at the moment, was living alone, his father being in astronaut training. Senkuu laid a futon on the floor next to his bed and Gen burrowed himself into the sheets as soon as he had peeled all the unnecessary clothing off of himself, leaving only boxers and the thinnest layer of his yukata on. Senkuu didn't go to sleep yet, but it didn't bother Gen. Not at all. Quite the opposite actually. For once, after weeks, months even, he didn't have to fall asleep in an empty house. 

To: Princess Ruri At: 7.54 AM  
I think I'm falling for him

To: Gen-darling At: 8.03 AM  
I thought you two were dating already

To: Gen-darling At: 8.03 AM  
(~￣ ³￣)~ <3

To: Princess Ruri At: 8.05 AM  
No you didn't

To: Princess Ruri At: 8.06 AM  
Wait

To: Princess Ruri At: 8.06 AM  
You don't even know who I'm talking about

To: Gen-darling At: 8.07 AM  
Oh I do have a pretty good guess tho

To: Gen-darling At: 8.07 AM  
(¬‿¬)

To: Gen-darling At: 8.08 AM  
Wanna tell me all about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got the Percy Jackson reference in the cola scene? You didn't? What a shame :( 
> 
> In the next chapter the plot thickens even more! Until then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love adding the little details about Senkuu's experiments in the lab to the story, because I've studied chemistry myself so I actually know what I'm writing about. Fun fact: We actually made acetylsalicylic acid i.e. aspirin in class a few weeks ago. It was pretty easy actually. :)

Gen woke up, feeling hot. Too hot, actually. It was suffocating. He threw the blanket blindly away, but it didn't flop on the floor like he'd expected. Now that he thought about it, this wasn't his bed. His eyes shot open. Oh, right. He was at Senkuu's place. 

The morning sun peeked into the room through the blinds. It was serene. The chirping of the cicadas could be heard from the window left open. Gen let his gaze wander around the room. He'd been too tired to really pay attention to it last night, but now he noticed all the odd contraptions, which he couldn't even name, on the tables. One that stood out the most, to Gen at least, was a telescope by the window. All kinds of papers were strewn about. But what actually caught Gen's attention, was the scientist himself. 

Senkuu lay on the floor, head resting on a thick book. It looked like he'd fallen asleep while reading. The blanket which Gen had thrown off of himself just a while ago had landed on him. The boy was almost close enough for Gen to touch by reaching out. But why would he do that? It wasn't like he wanted to run his fingers through Senkuu's weirdly colored hair or anything… Gen rolled over to his stomach, shuffling closer to Senkuu and allowed himself to just watch. Rays of sunshine drew patterns on the pale skin of Senkuu’s face and Gen’s eyes landed on his lightly colored eyelashes. They fluttered a little and the boy’s lips turned upwards into a small smile. 

Must be a nice dream, Gen mused as his attention turned to the aforementioned lips. They were chapped. Actually, that looked painful. Gen should buy him a chapstick, really. Before Gen had even noticed, his hand had somehow found its way onto Senkuu’s face. He brushed his knuckles ever so slightly over the sleeping boys cheek. He looked so peaceful. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Mentalist?” Suddenly a hand came to rest on top of Gen’s and seriously, Gen would have jumped at least a meter into the air out of fright, if not for his ability to remain poker faced regardless of the situation. 

“Sorry”, he managed to say, “did I wake you up?”

Senkuu brushed Gen's fingers, still remaining on his cheek, slightly. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. “Hm? Yeah… but I don’t mind. Want something for breakfast?” 

“Mhm”, Gen all but squeaked. And just like that the moment passed. Senkuu scrambled up from the floor, stretching, and left Gen alone in the room with his reddening cheeks. Gen blamed the heat. Yeah, the heat was messing with his mind. Right? It wasn’t like he had actually, seriously, embarrassingly… fallen in love? He reached for his phone. The time read 7.52 AM. 

…

“Since you’re here, again, could you hand me that buret over there?” 

“This one?”

“Yeah.” 

Gen stepped closer and casually set his chin on Senkuu’s shoulder, while the other attached the buret to a stand with clamps and filled it with some kind of acid. “Am I bothering you, Senkuu-chan?” he asked.

“Never”, Senkuu answered, smirking. Gen was good at hiding emotions. He did not blush. “But if you’re planning on staying there, you better wear these.” Senkuu pushed a pair of safety goggles on his face. 

“You doing something dangerous?” 

“Not particularly. It’s just a safety protocol.” He resumed his titration. “Did you have something to say?”

“Hmm… Why’d you think so?”

“You’re being awfully quiet today.” Senkuu could feel Gen shift his position behind him. 

“Yeah… well, I don’t know if you want this, but I got something for you.” 

“Oh. And what might it be?” Senkuu turned his head so that he could look Gen into eyes. They were so close to each other. So close. Gen lifted a small object between them. Senkuu’s eyes crossed as he tried to focus his gaze on it. 

“A chapstick”, Gen explained.

“Why?”

Gen huffed out a small laugh. “You’re the scientist! Figure it out!”

“Is it that bad?”

“They’re dying”, Gen told him with a straight face. 

Senkuu glanced down to his hands, which were currently occupied with whatever scientific he was doing, and then back to Gen. “Well, are you going to save them, then?” he smirked.

For a moment Gen’s brain refused to process what they’d heard. Gen swallowed and uncapped the tube. This is a bad idea, he thought as he brought the balm to Senkuu’s lips. For a while, the only thing on his mind was: So close! So close! So close! “There, all don… “ 

A loud whistle interrupted them and Gen jumped off of Senkuu as fast as he could. “Get a room you two!” Chrome laughed. A few other chemistry club members had also turned their attention on them. 

Gen could feel his face burn. Not good. Not good at all. “Well, uhm, yeah… I should probably just… I’ll leave it here.“ Gen cursed his stuttering. He was supposed to be good with his words! He set the chapstick and the goggles he’d been wearing on the table and turned to leave. The last thing he heard as he stepped out of the room was Senkuu saying “Why’d you chase him away? You better help me in his stead now.”

…

All the numbers on Gen’s homework sheet jumbled together as he tried to wrap his mind around the new concept. It wasn’t like he didn’t know math, it was just that his mind was elsewhere at the moment. He let out a heavy sigh and plopped his head down onto Senkuu’s bed behind him.

“Oy, Mentalist. You’re not going to get anything done at that rate”, Senkuu took a look at Gen’s progress over his shoulder while laying on his own bed. “Something’s on your mind”, he stated. “Spit it out.”

It was true. Gen had something in mind, but he didn’t know how to start the conversation. Well whatever, he thought and set his homework down. “You know the talent show the student council is organising?”

“I don’t, but go on.”

“Wait… seriously? How could you have missed it? The whole school is hyped up about it.”

“Well, I’m not really the type to usually be interested in things like that.” 

“Yeah, I suppose you aren’t… ”

“What were you going to say?”

“Well… I thought that I could, like, you know, take part in it.” Gen bit his bottom lip nervously.

Senkuu hummed in acknowledgement. “What did you have in mind? For the performance, I mean.” 

“Card tricks. Yeah, I know it’s nothing big and flashy, but it’s at least something I can do and…”

Senkuu waited patiently for Gen to go on, but when the continuation never came he urged him to continue. “And?”

“I… My parents are very rarely home, like you know”, Gen began, letting his gaze wander around the room. Lately Gen had found himself spending more and more time at Senkuu’s place. It was as if his subconsciousness had decided that this was now his home. Here he felt the most comfortable. Sometimes Taiju and Yuzuriha would come over, he’d even met Senkuu’s father, Byakuya, once. Well, not face to face. He’d just happened to be present when Byakuya had decided to call Senkuu on Face Time. Usually though, it was only the two of them. “And now they are planning to spend two weeks at home, starting the week the talent show is held”, he continued.

“And you were thinking of inviting them?”

Gen nodded, but he seemed a bit unsure. “Should I?”

“It really depends on you. Do you want to?”

“I guess, yeah… “

“Then I don’t see why not.”

…

The dimly lit room was packed with students and other visitors. This wasn’t really that big of an event, but the students had gotten excited when, for once, they got to take part in something else than the usual sports or cultural festival. Soon there would be all kinds of performances from music to gymnastics on the stage. Ruri would be one of the singers. Gen thought it fit her. She was a good singer, and storyteller for that matter. Regardless of the big crowd Gen didn’t find what he’d been looking for among it. His parents were nowhere to be seen. He tried not to be too disappointed. They were just late. They’d promised that they’d come. Gen had seen them in the morning, a few hours ago, and they’d promised. The last of the lights in the room were switched off at the same time as the stage got lit up. A girl stepped in front of the crowd and the room fell silent. It was Kohaku. She would be hosting the show. It was time for Gen to go. He slipped back into the classroom that served as the backstage and waiting room for the performers. 

“Were they there?” Ruri came next to Gen, Chrome at her heels. 

Gen shook his head but pulled a smile on his face to mask the disappointment he felt. “No, but I’m used to it.”

She tried hard not to show the pity on her face, but Gen noticed. He was good at reading people. He hoped he wasn’t. He didn’t want pity. He didn’t need it. “They might still come. They might just be late. Your turn is almost last, so they have time”, she smiled. Optimistic, Gen thought, but he didn’t mind. Ruri was just trying to comfort him. 

“Here’s your hat”, Chrome said, handing him a black top hat.

“Thanks… ”

“What? Is the pretty boy Asagiri sad that his parents are too busy to care about him?” cooed someone mockingly in the room. Someone else tried to hide a snigger with a cough. 

Gen paid no mind. They’d get bored of him if he just didn’t react in any way… “Leave him alone!” Ruri demanded sternly. 

“Ruri you don’t have to… “

“See? He needs fragile girls to defend himself.” A group of people erupted into a nervous laughter. “What's next? You gonna go up there and dance for us? Oh, oh, or even better, are you gonna read our futures with those ridiculous cards of yours?”

“Stop it!” Chrome stepped forward. 

The big guy who had been mocking Gen turned his attention to Chrome. “What’d you say? I didn’t quite catch that, since you’re so far down there”, he jeered. 

“I said stop!” Chrome dared with a tiny waver to his voice. Gen wanted the ground to split open and swallow him whole. He’d tried to avoid this. They were only adding fuel to the flames.

“I’ll get a teacher… “ someone muttered, but it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Don’t you dare!” bellowed the bully, but it was too late. 

The door opened and a small, old and beloved teacher stepped inside. “What’s all this ruckus?” he asked. 

“Nothing, Kaseki-sensei. We were just having a small disagreement”, the bully hurried to explain, shooting a challenging stare at Chrome. No one dared to open their mouths. 

Kaseki narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but let it go. “I do believe it is your turn next”, he said focusing his gaze on Ruri and Chrome. 

Ruri shot a glance at the clock on the wall. “Oh no! I didn’t realise it was this late already!” Chrome snatched his guitar from the corner and the two of them followed Kaseki out of the room. Ruri asked if Gen would be fine with her gaze and Gen responded with a tiny smile, he would. 

“Now, I also believe that you all are old enough not to need constant adult supervision. Don’t make me eat my words”, Kaseki’s intense stare left no room for protests. The door slid shut in their wake. An uneasy silence filled the room. Gen slumped onto the first chair he found and made sure to avoid everyone's eyes. After a while, quiet, giddy chatter returned and the uneasiness started to melt away. 

To calm himself and to get in the mood for performing, Gen played with his cards. The familiar weight of them soothed him and once again, without even noticing, a small house of cards was rising on the desk in front of him. The room was getting emptier as the time went by. Soon it’d be his turn. A buzz in his pocket made him aware of an incoming call. He knew that number. He got up and exited the classroom. There was no way he’d give the people there more ways to mock him. 

“Hello”, he answered bitterly, already knowing what would come.

“Hi! It’s been a while, young Asagiri”, a cheery woman's voice sounded from the other end of the call. 

“Get to the point”, Gen spat.

“Ah, well, you see… Your parents are really busy, like you know, and it just so happened that they got an invitation to this really important event that is held today evening and… “

“So they’re not coming”, Gen felt his voice growing smaller and smaller.

“... I’m afraid not.”

“‘s that all?”

“Yes, but I sincerely hope you will have a wonderful evening, Gen dear.”

“... bye.” Gen stared at the dark screen of his phone and willed his eyes to stay dry. No way was he crying over this! He’d expected it. It wasn’t a surprise. Why did it feel so bad then? The least they could have done was call him themselves, but no. They’d put their secretary to do it. The classroom door opened and the person who’d been mocking him earlier walked past him with an open look of disgust on his face as he looked at Gen. What in the name of gods had he done to deserve this? He shot a look of pure hatred towards the bully and returned to the classroom.

Gen would have broken down into tears if not for the small group of people still in the room. No! No! Why?

“We tried to stop him. We really tried.”

“But it was too late when we noticed… “

“We’re so sorry… “

“No… No it wasn’t your… fault”, Gen was too stunned to be angry at the three small kouhais of his. Tears burning behind his eyes, Gen crouched down to gather his torn, crumpled up cards from the floor. They were ruined. The cards which Senkuu had given him were now useless. The door to the room opened once again. 

“Gen! It’s your turn. What’s taking you so long… oh. What happened? Do you want to...” Kohaku’s face fell when she saw the cards on the floor. 

Gen shook his head. “I’m really not in the mood anymore”, he whispered.

Kohaku nodded, understanding in her eyes. She glanced at the trio. “It’s your turn then.” And they left Gen alone in the room. 

Gen does not know how long he sat there on the floor. It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours all he cared. He might have cried. He doesn't remember. What he remembers though, was cursing the universe, cursing himself and everyone that had ever made him feel worthless. 

“Are you crying?” 

“No… “

“...”

“What if I am?”

“...’m sorry.”

“For what?” Gen coughed out voice wavering.

“For not being good at this. At comforting you… At feelings… Logically it doesn’t make sense. It should be easy, but… it just isn’t. I don’t know what I should do…” Senkuu sat next to Gen. So close that their shoulders brushed against each other. 

“Just do that.”

“What?”

“Be there”, Gen whispered and leaned on Senkuu’s shoulder harder. When the tears finally came they were silent, burning hot trails onto his cheeks and rolling down along his neck. Senkuu’s fingers found their way into his hair and they stayed there, drawing soothing patterns on his scalp. It was nice, and Gen relished in the feeling for a moment even after his tears had already dried. 

“You fine now?” 

Gen nodded and wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. Senkuu took the opportunity, when Gen lifted his head, to slip from under him and get up. Gen had to suppress a whine that clawed up his throat. But Senkuu had clearly something in mind. He strode straight to the teacher’s desk and pulled open the drawers one by one until he seemed to have found what he’d been looking for. He came back to Gen and sat across from him. Slowly he started to smooth the wrinkles out of the cards one by one. Gen sat there awestruck, looking while Senkuu taped the ripped ones back together. After a while Gen picked one of the cards up and smoothed the wrinkles out. He didn’t know what this was for. The cards would still be unusable in his magic tricks, but they did have sentimental value so… 

“Do you still want to?”

“To what?”

“Perform.”

“But… Senkuu-chan the show is already over and I can’t use these… “ Gen gestured towards the patched up deck of cards between them. 

“Just for me? I was waiting for your turn.”

Gen felt the blood rush to his face. “But…”

“Please.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Gen’s mouth. “Fine, for you.” He gathered the cards from the floor and turned away from Senkuu for a moment. When he turned back to Senkuu he had his performer’s smile on and he was ready to begin. He went through a few easy tricks without too many problems even with the broken cards. 

“Okay, this’ll be the last. Pick a card, Senkuu-chan. Any card.” To that Senkuu perked up as if he’d been waiting for this trick. Senkuu took a while to choose one, but finally did. Gen gathered the spread out pack together again and turned it around so that he could find the one Senkuu had chosen. He smiled at the chosen card. Queen of hearts, it was. He picked it up and turned it around to show Senkuu. “Is this the heart you chose, Senkuu-chan?” He asked smiling. 

“No.”

Gen’s smile faltered. “What do you mean it’s not… “

“I chose yours."

You could practically have heard the gears turning in Gen’s head. “You didn’t just…?” he stuttered.

“Oh, I think I just did”, Senkuu smirked.

Gen buried his burning face into his hands. “You can’t just do that! Without a warning!”

Senkuu laughed and shuffled closer to Gen. He pried Gen’s hands off of his face and left his own there. “Look at me”, he pleaded. Which in fact was not necessary. Gen could not have taken his eyes off of him even if he’d wanted to. “I told you before that I’m not good at feelings. This is the best you’re going to hear from this boring, unimaginative scientist.”

“You’re not boring…“ was all Gen could manage.

“Do I take the silence as a rejection?” Senkuu moved to take his hands off of Gen’s face, but Gen wasn’t having that. He slapped his own hands on top of Senkuu’s.

“No! Senkuu-chan I… “ he cleared his throat, “I do like you! Very much! I might even, you know, maybe, kind of be in love with you…” 

Senkuu smiled. “Kind of?

“Fine! I am madly in love with you!” Gen lunged forwards and tackled him with a hug. The two of them crashed onto the floor, Gen on top. Senkuu wrapped his arms around Gen and squeezed hard. For a moment they just lay there enjoying the feeling of the other.

“Can I… can we…?”

“Yes”, Gen breathed out without missing a beat. He lifted his face from Senkuu’s shoulder and shifted into a more comfortable position. They were so close to each other. Closer than ever. Lips only millimeters apart. And then Senkuu lifted his head up and they were kissing. It was only a peck. Soft and slow. But it was perfect. Because he was kissing Senkuu. Gen was kissing Senkuu.

“I do too, love you, Gen”, Senkuu murmured against his lips. And that made Gen only deepen the embrace. 

He wasn’t fine. Senkuu’s love didn’t miraculously fix him or anything. But he had a feeling that everything would be fine, one day. It was a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been really fun to post this story here. I never imagined that this many people would actually be interested. Before this the most people who have read my works is like two people... So thank you! Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> I already have a new sengen fic idea so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving kudos if you liked my work!
> 
> Go follow me on instagram [@inkanna_fanart](https://www.instagram.com/inkanna_fanart/)  
> It's a private account but I promise to accept every one of your follow requests <3.  
> There you'll find more sengen :)


End file.
